


Sweet School Life

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Камуи и представить не мог, что единственным человеком, осмелившимся бросить ему вызов, будет девчонка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet School Life

Под глазом у неё красовался пластырь – узкая полоска телесного цвета. Широкая квадратная нашлёпка почти полностью скрывала щёку, костяшки пальцев тоже были все обмотаны пластырями. Хмурый вид, поджатые губы, зло сощуренные глаза, боккен в руках.  
– Я слышала, ты со своими прихвостнями отжимаешь деньги у младшеклассников.  
Голос был хриплый, словно прокуренный – Камуи принял бы её за парня, если бы не причёска. Женская школьная форма смотрелась на ней нелепо: длинная, до середины лодыжек, юбка и свободно выпущенная поверх пояса форменная рубашка, под которой угадывалось что-то, похожее на грудь.   
Камуи усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Допустим.  
Она закинула боккен на плечо.  
– Ты новенький и ещё не знаешь – у нас здесь свои правила, которые лучше не нарушать.  
Это что, угроза? Будь на её месте парень, Камуи уже проучил бы наглеца. Но девчонка…  
Он сунул руки в карманы и улыбнулся.  
– Или что?  
Она ударила. Быстро – Камуи едва успел отшатнуться. Не увернулся полностью, только свёл удар по касательной. Боккен скользнул по скуле, и вся левая сторона лица сразу онемела.  
– А ты хорош.  
– Ты тоже.  
Дело было даже не в скорости и силе удара, а в её решительности. Не увернись Камуи, она сломала бы ему челюсть. Вот так сразу.   
Камуи коснулся щеки, посмотрел на окрасившиеся в алое пальцы и медленно улыбнулся.  
– Обычно я не интересуюсь женщинами, но для тебя, пожалуй, сделаю исключение.  
Она отшатнулась, глаза засверкали, на скулах выступили красные пятна.  
– Ах ты, ублюдок!  
Он имел в виду бой, но, кажется, она поняла неправильно.

– Хиджиката Тошико, – сказал Абуто. – Класс 2-G. Капитан клуба кендо и женской сборной по волейболу. Кроме того, она постоянно побеждает на межшкольных соревнованиях по бегу и плаванью. Учится неважно, но за достижения в спорте ей всё прощают. Если получит спортивную стипендию, сможет поступить в хороший университет. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно к врачу?  
Всё это он сказал, не отводя глаз от монитора.   
Камуи поморщился. Абуто стал бы превосходным бойцом с его силой и реакцией, если бы не предпочитал просиживать штаны перед компьютером. С другой стороны, в чужой силе Камуи никогда не нуждался, а сведения, которые Абуто добывал за пару кликов мышью, были полезны.  
– Что ещё про Хиджикату?  
– Все девчонки в школе ходят под ней. Она их вроде как защищает. За полгода навела тут порядок – уделала всех, кто пытался выступить против. Местные сидят тише воды ниже травы.  
Теперь понятно, почему к Камуи, стоило ему перевестись, прибилось столько учеников. Слабаки искали защиту.  
– Ясно, – сказал он, – спасибо, Абуто.  
– Эй, капитан, ты же не собираешься с ней связываться? Тебе назначат взыскание. Снова.  
Камуи поморщился.  
Тогда они всё-таки подрались. Точнее, Хиджиката набросилась на него, размахивая боккеном. Камуи сначала уворачивался, а когда собрался перейти в наступление, прибежали учителя, и их растащили.  
Пришлось битый час выслушивать нотации от этого лысого хрыча, Умибозу. Хиджикате тем временем промывал мозги физрук, Кондо. В итоге им назначили отработку на неделю. Умибозу недвусмысленно намекнул, что, если они снова подерутся, последствия будут намного серьёзнее.   
– Не обязательно делать это в школе.  
– О, хочешь проводить девушку до дома?  
– У тебя все мысли об одном.  
– Эй, я не извращенец! Я просто люблю девушек, в нашем возрасте это нормально. Эй, ты меня слушаешь?  
– Чем смириться и позволить ей командовать, пусть лучше меня исключат, – сказал Камуи. И тут же усмехнулся: – Но я в любом случае одержу над ней верх и захвачу эту школу. Лидер может быть только один, согласен?  
Абуто вздохнул, закрыл вкладку со школьной базой данных и щёлкнул по ярлыку «Monster Hunter».  
– Ты всё-таки поаккуратнее, капитан. Не хотелось бы снова менять школу.  
Камуи пропустил это мимо ушей. Он не просил Абуто переводиться вместе с ним – тот сам принял такое решение, и никакой ответственности за него Камуи не чувствовал.

Длинные, чёрные и блестящие, как мазут, волосы Хиджикаты были собраны в высокий хвост на макушке. Камуи наблюдал за этой макушкой последние десять минут, выбирая удачный момент. Когда шаги Отосе наконец стихли за стеллажами, он шепнул:  
– Эй, Хиджиката!  
Она напряглась на секунду, потом всё же подняла взгляд от стопки журналов.  
В наказание их заставили помогать в библиотеке после уроков – Умибозу недвусмысленно дал понять, что ещё одна драка приведёт к серьёзным последствиям. Камуи не дорожил образованием, но если бы его отчислили, противостояние с Хиджикатой так и закончилось бы ничем, а этого он допустить не мог. Не сейчас, когда кровь бурлила полузабытым ощущением азарта.   
Мало кто решался бросить ему вызов – вот так. И то, что Хиджиката была девчонкой, не имело значения. Она не выглядела как девчонка – Камуи снова окинул её взглядом, – плоская как доска, а эта длинная юбка наверняка призвана скрывать уродливые ноги. И она не вела себя как девчонка, наоборот, она держалась как боец, как равный, а значит, не заслуживала снисхождения.  
– Что? – недовольно спросила Хиджиката, косясь в сторону стеллажей.  
– Есть разговор, – шепнул Камуи в ответ. – После.  
Стойка библиотекаря находилась через два ряда от них, но слух у старой карги был как у собаки-ищейки.

Когда их повинность закончилась, был уже вечер, и школа давно опустела. Солнце светило в окна, расчерчивая пол оранжевыми квадратами, шаги гулко отдавались в коридоре, и казалось, что во всём здании нет ни одной души.  
Хиджиката ждала его возле лестницы.  
Без неизменного боккена, со стопкой учебников в руках – ну просто примерная школьница. Её выдавал взгляд: цепкий и внимательный – как будто она ждала нападения или сама выжидала момент для атаки. Камуи облизнулся и тут же расплылся в улыбке, пряча предвкушение за привычной вежливой маской.  
– Ну, – сказала Хиджиката неприязненно, – чего хотел?  
– Почему бы нам не встретиться завтра после уроков?   
Со стороны это выглядело невинно: просто парень приглашает девушку погулять. Хиджиката прищурилась:  
– Где?  
Она всё поняла правильно.  
– На пустыре за бейсбольным полем.  
– Хорошо. Со мной будет подруга.  
Камуи снова улыбнулся.  
– Отлично, я возьму с собой приятеля.  
Вопрос был решён, но Хиджиката не уходила, продолжала смотреть на него странным испытующим взглядом. Камуи пожал плечами и пошёл прочь.  
– Мне сказали, ты разогнал всех, кто к тебе примкнул в последнее время, – сказала Хиджиката ему в спину.   
Пришлось обернуться.  
– Да, так и есть.  
– Почему?  
Камуи снова пожал плечами:  
– Не нуждаюсь в поддержке слабаков.  
Хиджиката прикусила губу и кивнула – так, как будто понимала его. Потом отлепилась наконец от стены и свернула к лестнице. Камуи посмотрел ей вслед, чувствуя необъяснимое раздражение, потом сунул руки в карманы и пошёл дальше. В конце коридора была другая лестница, по которой он мог спуститься.

– Куда мы идём? – спросил Абуто.  
Это было в его характере – позволить увести себя из класса и протащить через всю школу и только потом задать вопрос.  
– У меня встреча с Хиджикатой, – бросил Камуи на ходу.  
– О… А это нормально? Я имею в виду, не буду ли я вас смущать?  
Камуи закатил глаза.  
– У тебя все мысли об одном. Неужели Интернет отключили?  
– Намекаешь, что я смотрю порно? Это не так! Я использую Интернет, чтобы общаться с единомышленниками и читать новости!  
– Родителям своим это расскажешь.  
– Говорю же, я не смотрю порно. Ты меня слушаешь? Эй!  
Камуи не слушал – его вело от предвкушения. Кончики пальцев покалывало. Он сжал кулаки, разжал, потом сунул руки в карманы.  
– Это у тебя все мысли об одном, – продолжал бубнить Абуто. – Разве так ведут себя с девушками? Нет, чтобы пригласить в кафе, помочь нести сумку…  
Камуи представил, как предлагает Хиджикате помочь с сумкой. Скорее всего, она бы его этой сумкой и отходила. Ну, или попыталась.  
– Так ты никогда не найдёшь себя подружку, – заключил Абуто.  
Камуи не успел ответить – они пришли.

Хиджиката, как и предупреждала, была не одна. Рядом с ней стояла невысокая хрупкая блондинка.  
– Ого, – выдохнул Абуто над ухом. – Капитан, спасибо!  
Девушка действительно была симпатичная. И с хорошей фигурой, которую не стеснялась демонстрировать: её форменная юбка точно была короче допустимой нормы.   
Камуи равнодушно скользнул по ней взглядом и посмотрел на Хиджикату. Та выглядела как обычно – всё в той же длинной юбке, всё такая же хмурая, – стояла, опираясь на свой боккен.  
– Опаздываете, – сказала она. – Это Соко.  
– Привет, – блондинка легкомысленно махнула рукой.  
– Абуто! – моментально среагировал Абуто. – Очень приятно!  
Соко окинула его пренебрежительным взглядом – Камуи был уверен: она таких на завтрак десятками ест.  
– Начнём? – сказала Хиджиката. – У нас тренировка через сорок минут, так что давай по-быстрому.   
Кажется, занятиям она придавала больше значения, чем их бою. Чертовски самоуверенно.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал Камуи почти ласково, – это не займёт много времени.  
Хиджиката крутанула боккен, перехватывая его обеими руками, и посмотрела на Камуи с недоумением.  
– Где твоё оружие?  
Он выставил перед собой пустые ладони.  
– Вот оно.  
Ему никогда не требовалось дополнительное оружие, чтобы разобраться с кем угодно. Хиджиката нахмурилась сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше?  
– Ладно, – сказала она, – тем хуже для тебя.  
И тут же ударила.

– Вы тоже состоите в клубе кендо?  
– Ага. Упражнения с боккеном здорово помогают накачать грудь.  
– Видно, что вы этим давно занимаетесь, – сказал Абуто с уважением.  
Соко захихикала.  
Их голоса звучали где-то в отдалении, достигая слуха, но не разума. Хиджиката атаковала серией быстрых прямых ударов. Были это приёмы кендо или нет, Камуи не знал. В любом случае, подобные хитрости против него не работали. Единственное, что было важно – скорость. А скорость Хиджикаты впечатляла, как и реакция.   
Камуи уклонился от первых двух ударов, приноравливаясь к её движениям, а на третьем просто отдёрнул голову, пропуская боккен мимо виска, и тут же ударил сам. Хиджиката открылась, и удар должен был безошибочно достичь подбородка, но в последний момент ей каким-то чудом удалось отпрыгнуть.   
Они замерли друг напротив друга, восстанавливая дыхание. Камуи было хорошо, действительно хорошо, и он мог только надеяться, что всё не закончится слишком быстро.  
– А какие вам фильмы нравятся?  
– Те, на которые нет скидок.  
– Презираю людей, покупающих билеты по скидке, – немедленно заявил Абуто.   
Вот же подкаблучник!  
– Соко! – крикнула Хиджиката. – Чем ты занимаешься?!  
Та и бровью не повела.  
– Хорошо провожу время. В нашем возрасте нужно ловить каждый редкий момент радости.  
– Да ты только и делаешь, что развлекаешься!  
– Отдуваюсь за нас обеих.  
Хиджиката хотела что-то ответить, но не успела – ей срочно пришлось уклоняться, выставив перед собой боккен.  
– Мне показалось, ты спешила, – сказал Камуи и слизнул кровь с кулака.  
Он был зол. Хиджиката не отдавалась бою на все сто, позволяла себе отвлекаться, как будто не считала его достойным противником. Азарт переплавился в раздражение, и Камуи решил, что пора заканчивать.

Он не стал уклоняться от следующей атаки, намеренно пропустив удар. Боккен с силой ткнулся под ребро, и бок словно кипятком окатили – горячая волна боли растеклась по мышцам. Камуи только коротко выдохнул и, не замедляясь, не давая себе и секунды передышки, схватил боккен левой рукой, резко дёрнул на себя и одновременно ударил правой.   
Он успел увидеть расширившиеся от неожиданности глаза Хиджикаты, а потом она отпустила рукоять и отскочила.  
Попытайся она высвободить оружие, сама налетела бы на его кулак. За доли секунды Хиджиката успела понять это и приняла единственно верное решение – отпустила боккен. Но теперь она осталась безоружной.  
Камуи ухмыльнулся и бросил бесполезную деревяшку через плечо.  
– Ну и? Что теперь будешь дела…  
Хиджиката ударила его ногой в живот.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Камуи не успел увернуться – шагнул назад, с трудом выдыхая. Хиджиката крутанулась вокруг себя – взвились волосы, юбка закрутилась вихрем, – и ударила его снова. Зря.  
Камуи уже давно не пропускал ударов в таких драках. И Хиджикате это удалось, только потому, что она была девчонкой – Камуи просто не ожидал, что она станет драться ногами. Но на этом он решил поставить точку.  
Вместо того чтобы пытаться увернуться от нового удара, Камуи резко шагнул вперёд и схватил её за лодыжку. Хиджиката нелепо взмахнула руками, едва не упала и замерла, с трудом сохраняя равновесие. Ну вот и всё.  
– Ну вот и всё, – сказал Камуи.  
Юбка Хиджикаты задралась, обнажив ногу почти до бедра. На ней были не чулки и не гольфы – обычные носки скучного серого цвета. Пальцы Камуи лежали чуть выше края носка – на гладкой коже, и ему достаточно было дёрнуть рукой, чтобы Хиджиката позорно завалилась на спину.  
– Теперь эта школа моя, – сказал Камуи, глядя ей в лицо, а потом издевательски усмехнулся. – Стоило бы тебя проучить, конечно, но раз уж ты девчонка…  
Он не договорил, потому что Хиджиката залилась краской. Щёки ярко заалели, румянец перетёк на лоб и шею – она просто вся стала красной, как помидор. Камуи раньше думал, что так краснеют только герои аниме.   
Смущённая Хиджиката выглядела иначе – почти женственной. «А она очень даже…», – подумал Камуи. Больше он ничего подумать не успел. 

– Камуи! Ты как?  
Он нехотя приоткрыл один глаз – кто-то нависал над ним: тёмный силуэт на фоне закатного неба. Слегка расплывчатый.   
– Абуто?..  
– Подожди, не двигайся. Сколько видишь пальцев?  
Камуи отпихнул его руку и сел. И тут же пожалел об этом: голова гудела как большой колокол в О-Бон.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
«Хреново», – подумал Камуи. Выглядел он, надо полагать, не лучше, раз уж Абуто назвал его по имени, а не капитаном, как повелось ещё со времён сборной в начальной школе.  
– Что случилось? – говорить было больно, и во рту ощущался привкус крови.  
– Она сделала сальто и врезала тебе ногой в подбородок, – Абуто поцокал языком. – Впечатляющая растяжка.  
«Она» – это Хиджиката, кто же ещё. Камуи ощупал челюсть – кости вроде были целы, а вот ребро ладони оказалось ссажено до крови. Он успел смягчить удар, вскинув руку, а то мог бы остаться без зубов.  
– Я в норме, – сказал Камуи.   
Зрение прояснилось, и теперь он мог разглядеть лицо Абуто во всех подробностях, включая разбитую губу и начинающий заплывать глаз.  
– А тебя кто отделал?  
Абуто траурно вздохнул.  
– Соко-сан. Такая… темпераментная девушка.  
– Та блондинка? Как только допрыгнула.  
Абуто вздохнул горше прежнего.  
– Я сам наклонился, чтобы обнять её. Мне казалось, она не против…  
– Неудачник, – сказал Камуи и повалился обратно на стоптанную траву.  
От чего-то было весело.  
– Капитан, – Абуто заговорщически понизил голос. – Ты видел её трусики?  
– А?  
– Ну, Хиджикаты. У неё же юбка задралась, ты уж точно должен был что-то увидеть.  
– Звёзды я увидел, – фыркнул Камуи и тут же сморщился от боли. – И тебе всё-таки нужно посмотреть порно, а то это уже ненормально.  
– Ненормально – не интересоваться девушками!  
Абуто говорил что-то ещё, но Камуи не слушал. В отличие от некоторых, он видел разницу между здоровым интересом к девушкам и попыткой посмотреть на бельё противника в бою.   
Но кое-что он всё-таки увидел, и теперь это не давало ему покоя.  
У Хиджикаты были красивые ноги.   
Головная боль не проходила, и, пусть на нём всё заживало быстрее, чем на собаке, показаться врачу всё же стоило. Но двигаться не хотелось, а хотелось лежать на спине и щуриться на закатное небо.  
Побеждённым Камуи себя не чувствовал – ведь он знал, что сильнее. И Хиджиката теперь тоже это знала, а значит, их противостояние закончилось. Зато могло начаться что-то другое.  
В конце концов, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, Камуи интересовался не только драками. Что там говорил Абуто – пригласить в кафе, помочь нести сумку? Камуи представил реакцию Хиджикаты и усмехнулся – жизнь в новой школе обещала быть интересной.


End file.
